


Shower Scenes

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7daybook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris could already hear the shower running as he stepped through the hotel room door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



Chris could already hear the shower running as he stepped through the hotel room door. The air was warm and damp, and the smell of the expensive shampoo – not supplied by the hotel, he guessed – permeated the room. The door had been left slightly ajar, and he could hear indistinct humming coming from the occupant.

Slipping off his jacket and shoes, he pushed the door open fully. Standing in the shower, obscured somewhat by the opaque glass, was Ezra, naked except for the soap that covered his body. As Chris watched, Ezra lifted first one arm and then the other, lathering more soap all over. He worked the lather into his chest, taking care to slide his hands around the back of his neck. The sighs of pleasure were almost audible as Ezra's hands massaged the tightness in his neck, and Chris promised himself that he would do what he could later to help remove the tension.

Eventually, Ezra resumed his routine, bending slightly to allow his hands to reach down his legs. When his hands slid between his legs, Chris was unable to stand by idly and watch. He needed to be there. To touch. To feel. To kiss.

He quickly shed the rest of his clothes, leaving them heaped on the floor in a way he knew Ezra would hate, and stepped up to the shower.

"Fancy some company?" he asked as he drew back the glass door.

"I was wondering how long you were just going to stand there," Ezra replied with a smile, his right hand slowly stroking his now-hard cock. "I was worried my performance wasn't going to be effective enough."

Chris crowded Ezra against the tiled wall, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. 

"As we both know, Ez, your performance has never been anything less than perfect."


End file.
